Don't Mess With Us!
by Miss.Lavender Celesta
Summary: Alfred terus-terusan mengganggu Arthur selama beberapa pekan belakangan. Dia tidak mau berhenti menjahili 'kakak'nya walau sering diseret keluar dengan paksa. Kehabisan ide, Arthur menuruti 'saran' Kiku. Apa yang terjadi selanjutnya?


Hi...Missy's back...

Fic ini aku dapet inspirasinya waktu lagi koreksi ulangan Sosiologi lhoo~~ #sesat Untung gak ada yang mergokin aku senyam-senyum gaje dan agak yandere lagi XD

Warning: Yaoi. (probably) Rape. UK/US or UK/US/Japan, depends on your own interpresentation.

Hetalia (c) Hidekaz Himaruya

* * *

><p>"<em>Oh yeah! I`m the hero!"<em>

BRUUGH!

Dua bola mata secerah langit pagi itu perlahan membuka lebar. Sambil mengelus-elus punggungnya yang sakit setelah terjatuh dengan sangat (_un_)_heroic_-nya, Alfred mengambil kacamatanya di atas meja.

"Yah, sayangnya itu cuma mimpi." Gerutu Alfred setelah pikirannya 100% aktif. "Bodo amat! Hari ini, aku mau mampir ke tempat Iggy aja deh!" Ia menuju ke kamar mandi sebelum sarapan, dan akhirnya pergi untuk mengusik ketenangan _ex-motherland_-nya yang jutek itu #disumpelscone

.

Semetara itu, di London, lebih tepatnya kediaman Kirkland, tampak dua orang pemuda sedang menikmati pagi yang tenang menjelang siang. Merek a menghabiskan waktu dengan berbincang-bincang mengenai berbagai hal sambil sesekali menyeruput teh di cangkir masing-masing.

"Bagaimana kondisi negerimu sekarang?" Arthur membuka topik baru setelah sebelumnya membicarakan tentang berbagai jenis teh.

"Masih ada masalah dengan nuklir yang bocor, tapi sudah agak membaik." Kiku menyeruput teh hijaunya. "Terutama setelah menerima bantuan dari negara-negara lain."

"Begitu ya? Yah, baguslah, lagipula kita semua tidak akan membiarkanmu sendirian dalam menghadapi masalah seperti ini. Dengar-dengar, sempat ada demonstrasi yang menentang penggunaan nuklir di negaramu. Apa itu benar?" Arthur langsung membombardir pemuda Asia itu dengan pertanyaan-pertanyaan yang selama ini sudah tersimpan di benaknya.

"Iya, me-" Kiku tidak sempat melanjutkan kalimatnya karena secara tiba-tiba seseorang masuk dengan lancangnya ke ruang tamu.

"Iggyy~~" Alfred langsung menghampiri (baca: menubruk) Arthur yang tentu saja tidak siap untuk merespon tindakan spontan Alfred.

"CEPAT LEPASKAN AKU, BODOH!" Arthur berusaha melepaskan diri, tapi jelas gagal karena Alfred jauh lebih -coret-gemuk-coret- kuat. "Ngapain pake meluk-meluk segala?"

"Aku hanya ingin meminta perhatian kalian, masak _hero_ yang _awesome_-nya gak kesaing ini dicuekkin?" Alfred menanggapi kemarahan pria beralis tebal dihadapannya dengan santai. Selain _Hero complex_, rupanya Alfred juga terkena virus oresama juga rupanya.

"Sekarang, apa maumu datang ke sini?" Tanya Arthur dengan nada judes seperti biasa.

"Gak ada sih, cuman iseng..." Jawab Alfred sambil garuk-garuk kepala.

Arthur berusaha untuk tenang, tapi sayangnya ia tak dapat membendung emosinya sekarang.

"Kau! Cepat keluar! Jangan menggangguku lagi!"

Karena Alfred tetap ngotot, pada akhirnya dia harus diseret keluar dengan paksa.

.

"Tenangkan dirimu, Arthur-san." Kiku mencoba menenagkan Arthur yang saking marahnya sampai urat-uratnya terlihat jelas. Untuk menengakan diri, Arthur meminum teh _Darjeeling _yang ada di cangkirnya sampai habis.

"Gimana gak marah? Dia sudah melakukan hal itu selama 2 pekan **berturut-turut.**_" _Jawabnya dengan penekanan di kata terakhir. "Dia harus dibuat jera! Enak saja dia mengusik ketenangan orang, tiap orang kan butuh ketenangan." Arthur memijit dahinya. "Berbagai cara sudah kulakukan, tapi dia terus-terusan mengusikku belakangan ini. Bahkan dia kadang meneleponku tengah malam tanpa alasan yang jelas."

Untuk sesaat, Kiku berpikir, dia bisa bersimpati pada salah satu teman baiknya itu. Walaupun dia sendiri sedang banyak pikiran dan urusan, tapi karena Kiku merasa tindakan 'adik'nya Arthur sudah berlebihan, maka dia tetap berusaha membantu.

.

J_adi segala cara sudah Arthur-san lakukan untuk menghentikan kejahilan Alfred-san yang sudah kelewat batas hmm? Baik cara halus seperti menegur atau meminta agar tidak mengganggu terus-terusan, atau cara keras seperti tadi juga tidak berhasil. Alfred-san memang benar-benar keras __kepala._

_._

"Hei, Kiku?" Arthur terlihat agak bingung melihat Kiku terlihat berpikir keras. "Aku tahu kau mau membantuku, tapi tidak perlu memaksakan diri begitu. Kondisimu sendiri belum sepenuhnya pulih, kan?"

"Ah, ti-tidak apa-apa kok. Aku tidak memaksakan diri." Kiku tersadar dari pikirannya.

.

_Kembali ke masalah awal. Kelihatannya, dia memang hanya bisa dihentikan dengan cara 'itu'...ah tidak, tidak. Tapi, mungkin aku akan coba bicarakan dengan Arthur-san dulu, mungkin dengan begitu kita bisa mencari solusi yang lebih baik._

.

"A-ano, Arthur-san, saya sudah menemukan ide. Kita harus bekerja sama untuk melaksanakannya."

Kiku, dengan ragu, memanggil Arthur.

"Huh? Ide apa itu?"

"Begini..." Kiku membisikkan ide yang dimaksudnya pada Arthur. Setelah mengetahui ide Kiku, Arthur sempat _blushing_. (tapi gak ngaku, dasar _gentleman_ tsundere)

"...dan bagaimana kita melakukannya?" Kini giliran Arthur yang ragu. "Kelihatannya idemu akan berhasil, hanya saja..."

"Itu mudah. Aku akan melakukan yang terbaik."

.

Esoknya, seperti kemarin pagi, Arthur dan Kiku kembali berbincang-bincang sambil minum teh. Setelah sekian waktu menunggu, 'target' yang mereka tunggu akhirnya tiba.

.

"IGGY~~~" Alfred langsung menghambur ke arah Arthur.

Tapi, kali ini, ada hal yang tidak biasa. Bukannya marah atas tindakan 'adiknya' itu, Arthur hanya menanggapinya dengan seulas senyum yang entah kenapa, terasa sangat, 'berbeda'. Senyum yang membuat Alfred merasa agak takut dan memilih untuk menjauh dari Arthur. Saat dia melihat ke arah Kiku untuk meminta bantuan, bukannya merasa aman, tapi malah menjadi lebih takut setelah melihat senyuman yang nyatanya jauh melebihi senyuman Arthur sekarang.

"Ke-kenapa kalian melihatku seperti itu...? Kalian menakutiku!"

"Kau menginginkan 'itu', kan?" Arthur menjawab pertanyaan itu dengan senyum _lustful_ yang hampir belum pernah terlihat di wajah personifikasi U.K itu. Kalau dideskripsikan, senyum mereka berdua benar-benar lebih _pervert_ dari Francis sekaligus mengintimidasi ala senyum yandere Ivan.

"Mari kita lakukan sekarang, Arthur-san"

"Apa yang akan kalian lakukan padaku?" Alfred menatap kedua temannya-yang dalam sekejap mata menjadi mengerikan-dengan pandangan yang persis dengan cara duo Italy menatap musuh sambil mengibarkan bendera putih.

"Tenang saja, kami tidak akan membunuhmu" Ucap kedua pemuda yang tiba-tiba bertampang seme seperti itu.

.

"Kiku, pegangi tangannya!" perintah Arthur sebelum akhirnya dia membuka kancing kemeja Alfred satu-persatu.

"Ka-kalian! Hentikan ini!" Alfred berusaha melawan, tapi gagal. Rupanya Kiku lebih kuat daripada yang dia kira.

Setelah melonggarkan kemeja putih itu, Arthur meninggalkan beberapa _kissmark_ di sekitar leher, lalu turun ke arah dada dan menghisap puting Alfred seolah-olah ia adalah bayi yang sedang menghisap puting susu ibunya.

"Hnnnnh~"

Alfred memang tidak suka dengan fakta bahwa kini ia takluk dihadapan kedua temannya yang secara fisik lebih kecil darinya. _Seorang hero disemei? Apa kata dunia?_ Namun kini, ia tidak peduli dengan itu. Yang jelas, sebenci apapun dia diperlakukan seperti ini, tapi jauh di dalam lubuk hatinya, ia menikmatinya.

.

"Kiku" Arthur menatap Kiku yang masih menahan kedua tangan Alfred. "Kau tidak mau ikut? Dia sudah terlalu lemah untuk berontak, lagipula, kelihatannya dia menikmatinya"

"Baiklah"

.

.

.

.

.

.

Matthew sedang menyiapkan sarapan ketika ia melihat saudaranya keluar kamar dengan langkah yang agak diseret.

"Kau sudah bangun? Dan...apa kau tidak apa-apa? Kau kelihatan lemas. Bagaimana petualanganmu dengan Arthur dan Kiku?" Matthew langsung mencecar Alfred dengan berbagai pertanyaan.

"Oh...soal 'petualangan' itu huh? Ya, aku capek sekali, kelihatannya aku akan tidur seharian ini."

_Mereka berdua memang benar-benar...menyeramkan. Lebih menyeramkan daripada si commie psycho itu. Aku bersumpah bahwa aku tidak akan pernah menjahilinya selama lebih dari 1 pekan berturut-turut!_

* * *

><p>Akhirnya, selesai juga fic ini. Bagi para senior, sebagai penulis fanfic eksplisit pemula, saya minta saran.*bows*<p>

RnR?

#np: Yui - Gloria (apa hubungannya? -a)


End file.
